


Phineas and Ferb: Bonding Exercise

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Some more of Sarah’s shenanigans as the head of Phi Sigma Eta. She thinks she’s found a great way to help her girls grow closer and wants to test it out.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Phineas and Ferb: Bonding Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>   
>  Summary:  
>    
>  **  
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  Some more of Sarah’s shenanigans as the head of Phi Sigma Eta. She thinks she’s found a great way to help her girls grow closer and wants to test it out.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Isabella, Gretchen, and Milly grew increasingly nervous as they approached the common/living room of the Phi Sigma Eta sorority house. A natural reaction for them to have given that the last time they had been summoned there specifically by Sarah, just a couple of days ago, it had been so that they and the other lovely ladies of Phi Sigma Eta could have the sorority’s letters seared onto their left buttocks.

An ordeal that their rumps were still sore and sporting bandages from.

This time though, it was just the three of them that had been summoned and they couldn’t tell if that was a good sign or a bad sign.

Entering the room and seeing Sarah laying across the couch in just a dark orange tight thong and a lacey half-transparent red bra did not fill them with confidence though. “Hey there, girls!” The cheerful greeting she gave them didn’t clear things up either, even if it did lessen the tension a bit. Well, until she frowned at them and asked, “Why are you girls so overdressed?”

The greeting they had prepared was stopped as they blushed, faces looking shy before the three of them said, “We’re sorry, mistress.”

“Aww, no need to be sorry, girls.” Sarah said, sitting herself upright on the couch. “Just get to strippin’ for me.”

Pushing down their feelings of shame, the trio of former Fireside Girls began discarding their clothes.

White pants and purple shirt gone, Isabella was now in her pink bra and bikini panties. She shivered a bit from a chill in the room. 

Gretchen, having taken off her green skirt and top, did her best to keep composed as she dealt with the small blush creeping across her face at the full exposure of her plain white granny panties and blue bra.

Removing her red shirt and shorts, but keeping her red hairbow in, Milly looked down uncomfortably now that she was in a pair red boyshort panties with a red waistband and a cute little monkey design on the butt. 

Sarah also looked over the short girl, a little grin spreading across her face as she stood up and said, “You know, Milly, I really don’t think that undershirt of yours counts as underwear with how much it covers. Get it off.”

The petite girl froze, face heating up further as her leader approached her. “B-but mistress, I-“

“Milly,” Sarah said firmly while bending down to face her curly-haired subordinate, “take. It. Off.”

Her arms shaking, Milly gripped the hem of her undershirt after giving a nod and lifted it up. Pulling it over her head and off of her body, she revealed a pair of small, barely-there breasts.

Sarah let out a little giggle at the girl’s humiliated expression. “That’s a girl.” she said, giving Milly a little peck on her lips.

Her attention was pulled away from the petite girl y Isabella giving a cough though. “Um, mistress, cou-could you maybe tell us why you wanted to meet with us?”

Standing back up straight, Sarah, “Oh yeah, almost forgot. I’ve got a new little idea for bonding that I want you and Gretchen to try out.”

“Us?” the two girls questioned, eyes going to Milly after asking.

“Then, ummm, why am I here?” the petite girl asked.

“Oh, I just need a little help setting these two up.” Sarah answered, before turning back to the other two. “Girls, boobs on the ground and butts in the air, please.”

Reluctantly, the two of them gave a reply of “Yes, mistress” and got into the suggestive positions.

Looking back to Milly, Sarah said, “You take Gretchen, I’ve got Isabella. Get her panties stretched out nice and long like a rope. Okay?”

As Milly nodded, the other two girls felt their buttocks clench up in fear. “B-but how will that help us bond?!” Gretchen asked in a panic, earning herself a slap on her raised area from Sarah. “EeYOW!”

“I’ll get to that once your panties are long enough.” Sarah replied. “Now, Milly, get a nice grip on those granny panties of hers while sitting on her back. Like this.” Sarah explained, demonstrating the position on Isabella, who bit her bottom lip in fear as her butt squirmed nervously.

Mimicking Sarah’s actions, Milly took hold of Gretchen’s granny panties just as Sarah did to the bikini panties Isabella worse. “Like this, mistress?”

“Yep.” Sarah gave Isabella’s panties a light and harmless little tug, making the girl shiver. “Now firmly plant your feet onto the floor to push with them, ready your arms, and PULL!”

With a single, hard yank, Sarah pulled Isabella’s panties tightly into her butt. “AAAHHOWW!”

Milly coped the actions with Gretchen’s underwear, proving herself o be stronger than her size let on by firmly and painfully wedging the panties into her friend’s butt. “GYYYRRGGH!”

“Now just keep copying me.” Sarah instructed, beginning to push with her legs to lift herself off of Isabella’s as her fingers inched down to grip the panties at their leg holes for some more brutal pulling.

“OOOOOWWWWWIIIIIEEEEE!” Isabella squealed as her butt clenched tightly around the fabric that chafing her butt while getting longer inch by inch with every cruel yank that Sarah gave.

“EEEEYYYOOOWWWIIEEE! MILLYYYYYY!” Gretchen squealed as her cracked was chafed by the fabric dragging roughing against, the petite girl having already stretched her panties up to her shoulders and while thoroughly riding them up into her clenched buttocks.

“Sorry, Gretch.” Milly said sincerely even as she pulled harder with the leg holes while taking steps back to really stretch out the panties.

This process went on for a little while longer until both pairs of panties had become cape-like in length, able to reach past the heads of their wearers.

Once this was done, Sarah took the length of Gretchen’s stretched panties out of Milly’s hands and held the fabric along with Isabella’s like leashes. “Thanks for the help, Milly.” she said before turning to the girls on the floor who whimpered while their butts wiggled in discomfort. “Alright you two, crawl together and hold each other close.”

That instruction was punctuated by Sarah pulling on Gretchen and Isabella’s panties to draw them closer, making them both yelp as they started crawling.

Coming together, they wrapped their arms around one another. “Good, good.” Sarah said approvingly. “Now, remember to breathe through your noses and kiss.” The girls froze, grips in each other tightening and their faces turning bright pink.

Sarah had forced plenty of her own kisses on them, but they’d never been made to kiss each other before.

The older girl was impatient though and pulled viciously on their stretched out panties while yelling, “Kiss!”

“AAAGGGHHMMMMM!” Not liking the taste of their panties digging further into their cracks, they pressed their lips together in a quick kiss.

Not a good enough one for Sarah though. “Come on, use your tongues.” she said, pulling on their panties a little more.

“MMMPPHHYY!” squeaking, they complied and opened their mouths to begin tongue wrestling.

“That’s better. Now for the final touches.” Taking advantage of their already stretched out panties, Sarah pulled Isabella’s up over her long mane and stretched it over to the back of Gretchen’s head to hold the girls’ heads closer together. She then used Gretchen’s panties to tie a knot around them stomachs and push their chests together tightly.

The girls whimpered into their lip lock from the increased tightness of their panties but didn’t try to pull apart.

Patting them both o the head, Sarah gushed, “Oh, you two look so cute like this! I’m definitely gonna have to start getting the other girls to try this out!” She then turned to Milly, who looked very unnerved by the implications of this. “And now for you.”

“Wh-what about me?” the panty-clad girl asked with worry in her voice as Sarah came up o her. Panicking, she turned to sprint, but was snatched up by the seat of her panties and lifted off the ground. “OWWIE!”

As she kicked around while Sarah carried her to the couch by her panties, she was told, “I want someone to bond with too.” Taking a seat, Sarah set Milly in position so that the smaller girl straddled her. “And without anything covering those little buds on your chest, they’ve gotten all chilly.” she added, giving one of Milly’s stiff nipples a good pinch.

“EEYOWIE! Pleassse staaAAHH-MMMPPHH!” cried Milly before Sarah cut her off with a kiss.

And so began the newest bonding activity of the Phi Sigma Eta sorority.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml777008348']=[] 


End file.
